Christmas Rain
by terra hotaru
Summary: It was raining. His plans destroyed, Zexion decided that it was time to try something new with Demyx. How was this little Christmas plan going to pan out on such a rainy December day? Zemyx. Christmas Gift Fic for cookies-n'-milk-yo. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


Another Zemyx attempt of mine. :D I'm a pure AkuRoku writer, so don't kill me.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to **cookies-n'-milk-yo** for being such an awesome friend and being with me all along! And I don't suppose I need any other reasons. :3 Love ya, Jean!! XD be happy with Tarzan! Eh, that's a bad joke. XD anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Two days early. :D don't you love early Christmas present delivery? XD I know I do. :D

**Special Thanks: **Part of this fic has been beauty-fied and beta-ed by the awesome **AkuRokuTurkTrainee.** Yes! XD never in my life would my writing and wordings be this awesome. XD ahaha. :3 yeah, so thanks to her! Thank you, ARTT!! :3 Love ya! And I finally finished this. :3 XD thanks for constantly reminding me about it.

MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone!!! Enjoy this little Zemyx!

It was raining. His plans destroyed, Zexion decided that it was time to try something new with Demyx. How was this little Christmas plan going to pan out on such a rainy December day? Zemyx.

**Christmas Rain**

Zexion gaped.

He couldn't believe what was happening. His jaw dropped wide open; the slate colored bangs covering half of his face barely concealed his narrowly slitted gaze. He was unable to process the catastrophic event taking place right before his eyes. It was too much of a shock. He blinked a couple of times, willing the situation facing him to fade away, but to no avail. It continued transpiring much to his dismay. It was really happening—right in front of him. He remained motionless as he stared, gaping like a fish being taken out of the pond and thrown onto the dry land.

He slowly closed his jaw to avoid flies from entering it. He was not happy. He bit the insides of his mouth, chewing and swallowing. No one had told him that it was going to happen. He had done his research the day before and nothing! Nothing! Not even one person or the computer or the internet or the weather report or the horoscope reading warned him of what was happening right in front of him.

The rain was pouring violently outside and all Zexion could do was stare from his glass window, standing there. He turned, striding the few steps it took to reach the chair in front of the computer desk. He thrust himself angrily into the plush leather, spinning it around violently to face the monitor. Irate fingers flew across the keys, inputting the weather web address on the Mozilla browser. He wanted to prove that he didn't just read the weather wrong. That it was not his fault for not knowing about the rain.

When he clicked the icon for the daily weather report, the screen blinked before immediately showing the current weather reading. The pictures of the crying dark cloud could be seen on the left hand side of the monitor while the words: "Showers. Low, forty-three degrees Fahrenheit," blazed in bold black text beside the picture. He couldn't have…had he read the wrong weather report?! That was simply absurd. He could almost swear that the last time he checked the weather report said that it was going to be sunny that day.

All his plans were ruined. Shattered… broken into pieces. All his perfect, carefully laid plans, washed away by the torrential down pour. How could this have happened? Why would God allow it rain on this particular Christmas day? He was planning on a nice perfect afternoon with his best friend, Demyx. He was going to go to Trader Joe's early this morning to buy some ingredients: possibly chicken, garlic, onion, eggs, ginger, tofu…it was all planned!! He was going to have a perfect dinner with the Mohawk blond, but now, the mood was gone, crushed in an instant by the rain.

He bit his lower lips impatiently. He knew that it was his fault to begin with. He should have gone to the market yesterday and bought the ingredients rather than procrastinating until the last day to buy them. He was going to give Demyx a surprise. Thus, buying the ingredients beforehand would have blown the secret completely apart. And besides, he had _thought_ that it would be sunny that Christmas day. All the blame was immediately thrust upon for having given the wrong freaking information in the first place! That little tricky website must have changed the weather report as soon as they knew that they were wrong. It was not his fault to begin with! At least, that was the story Zexion came up with to defend his wounded pride.

He tried to think of another way out of the situation while staring out at the soggy scenery, the rain pouring mercilessly outside of their apartment. Demyx was still sleeping in his room. The Mohawk blonds' snore could be heard even from the living room. Zexion released a small chuckle when the snore became loud enough that it distracted him. No, he wasn't annoyed at all. In fact, he found it amusing. Demyx's snore was not a violent one. It was a cute one—at least for Zexion. The snore was soft, yet at the same time it was loud enough to penetrate through walls. But it never seemed annoying to Zexion's ears.

He paced around the living room, without purpose, focusing on the symphony of sound emerging from the bedroom down the hall. At last, he decided to approach the room where the snore emitted from. Slowly, he put his hand on the cold metal knob. He could feel the chill running into his spine and he shivered a bit. It was freezing inside the apartment and the clothing he was wearing offered little help in giving him warmth. Slowly, he turned the doorknob. He knew it was not locked. Demyx's room was never locked and he wondered why sometimes. Carelessness, perhaps? That might be so, since Demyx was certainly not the brightest person in the world.

He slowly stepped into the room, finding the figure lying on the bed, breathing in and out peacefully. The form shifted a bit below the comforter. Zexion stared at Demyx's innocent face. It was so beautiful. Composed in slumber, a complete contrast compared to his usual cheerful and jolly attitude. It felt as though he was looking at a completely different person. He remembered the past, of how they met, of how they eventually got to the stage of sharing an apartment together. It was all in the past, but Zexion couldn't help but reminisce.

Silently, he sat down beside the sleeping form. "Zexion…" Demyx mumbled in his sleep.

A slight tinge of pink could be seen coloring the other male's cheek. Was Demyx dreaming about him? He couldn't blame Demyx for oversleeping since they spent the previous evening watching movies until dawn. What better way to spend their Christmas Eve night then curled up on the sofa with a couple good flicks? However, Zexion couldn't help but be a little sadistic. He was planning on confessing that day, telling Demyx about how he felt all along, but the rain decided to ruin his perfect plan, making him to choose otherwise.

He stood up from where he was sitting and stepped to the table near the corner of the room. His footsteps were almost inaudible, so silent and so careful. Without hesitation, he took the huge paper covered dictionary that Demyx borrowed from him the other day. He carried the book and stopped right near the bed where the blond was sleeping. He took careful aim, lifting the dictionary high in the air. He closed one of his eyes to achieve better accuracy. _Perfect!_

He lifted his arm a little bit, still holding the English-English dictionary. Then, without mercy, he released the dictionary, allowing the huge book to plummet down, urged by the Earth's gravitational pull. _Bam!_ It landed with a thud, connecting straight into the blonds' lean abdomen. Zexion cringed a little. The sight of the dictionary slamming into Demyx's stomach was almost painful to behold.

Demyx choked, seemingly awakened from his slumber. He coughed, choked then coughed again. Pushing the dictionary away, the blond went back to resting his head against the pillow, resuming his snoring at a greater volume. After a while, the snores fade away to be replaced by gentle even breathing. Zexion stared, confused. He couldn't believe Demyx was not been awakened by that huge blow. Well, at least Demyx wasn't dead, so it was all good.

He sat down and took the dictionary, setting it back on the table. His expression softened as he gazed at the angelic face of his best friend. A thought flitted across his consciousness and his guileless grin was replaced by a dark smirk. He held out his index finger and stared at it. Then, he used said index finger to poke Demyx's side. Soon, he began to use his hands to tickle the sleeping blond. Zexion knew exactly where Demyx's weak point was. Demyx laughed out loud. He twisted and shifted, laughing with his bright voice, but his eyes were shut, indicating that he was not going to wake up anytime soon.

The lilac haired teen stopped a while later. Demyx was still laughing insanely, but not waking up. After seconds of laughter, it ceased and Demyx resumed his slumbering pose, sleeping peacefully. Zexion started to doubt that Demyx would ever wake up.

After the unsuccessful tickling trick, Zexion began to wonder again. The rain was beginning to pour even harder outside. It seemed so strange that it would rain during the holiday season. After all, wasn't it supposed to snow? Then again, the weather in Hollow Bastion was never normal to begin with. It could be summer and snowing or vice versa, winter being blazing hot. Yeah, it was never normal.

Zexion breathed evenly, in and out, in and out, in a rhythm with Demyx. "Zex…" Demyx mumbled, almost purring—the teen, whose name had just been called out, twitched in reaction. What _exactly_ was Demyx dreaming about? Why was his name being called in such a…inappropriate tone?

The teen shifted and decided to crawl over the Mohawk blond. He put both his knees on the sides of Demyx's body that was lying flat on his back on the bed. He looked closely at his blond friend. His bangs swayed, finally revealing half his face that was hidden all along. He rested his left hand on Demyx's clothed chest while his other hand was put to use to support himself from falling flat on the body below him.

Feeling tired, he finally sat on the sleeping form. Demyx choked a little, but then, he went back to sleep as if nothing happened. Zexion shifted his weight, in order to wake his friend up. "Zex…keep going," Demyx moaned, drooling. The teen's eyes widened. What the heck was he doing in the blonds' dream?

Getting impatient, Zexion finally lifted his hand. "Dem, wake up," he called sternly, grabbing the blond by the collar and shaking him lightly, up and down, up and down, in a nice rhythmic motion.

Demyx snorted. Saliva could be seen rolling down the side of his lips.

"Wake up, Dem," Zexion called again with a flat tone, shaking more violently now.

"Zexion… I love you!" Demyx yelled. His eyes were still closed, indicating that he was still in his slumber.

Zexion paused and stopped completely as if time had been brought to a halt just for him at that moment. His mouth opened slightly in confusion, his hands were still grabbing the blonds' collar, and he was still sitting on top of his friend's body. Crimson burst into the teen's face. What did Demyx just say? He was relieved to know that his bangs helped in hiding his face, at least no one would be able to clearly see him in that embarrassing state. But then again, there were only the two of them in that apartment, who would notice his blush when the other occupant of the apartment was sleeping like a dead fish?

"Demyx…" Zexion growled.

The other teen blinked at the sound of his name. His eyes were finally opened, blinking slightly to adjust to the light radiating from the light bulb above him. "Good morning," he muttered groggily, bringing up his hand to rub his eyes. He yawned exhaustedly, wanting more sleep. When he was about to move to stand up and fully get out of his bed, he noticed that there was a weight above him and he shifted his attention. Almost immediately, his face was bright red and he woke up fully, eyes widening to an unbelievable size. He leaned up, supporting himself by using his elbows. "Umm, hi, Zex…" he smiled awkwardly.

Right at that time, Zexion finally noticed the position that they were in. He was practically straddling his friend…as if they were about to do something…_naughty_. He froze. Before Demyx's brain could register what was happening, Zexion had stood up and dashed away from the room without saying anything. Demyx stared wide eyed for a moment at the recently vacated exit and sighed. "At least…that wasn't a dream right?" he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck and slumped back down on his pillow with a loud sigh.

--

Zexion couldn't believe what just happened. He hadn't intended on doing anything like that. Nothing _like _that! He really hadn't! In fact, as intelligent as he was, he didn't even realize the position that they were in when he decided to sit on top of his friend. It was frustrating and he was ashamed and highly embarrassed. How could he even face Demyx anymore? More importantly, how could he face the world?! There was no way he could leave his apartment, revealing his face, so full of shame. But if he didn't go, he would be forced to face Demyx. He felt as though he needed a mask to hide behind so the whole world wouldn't know how ridiculous he had been. He had exposed himself to his best friend, revealing that he was gay. What was he thinking?! It just…happened.

When Zexion looked up from beyond his bangs, he noticed that the rain had stopped. There were only droplets of water dripping down from the roof outside. The sky had stopped crying and Zexion began to wonder if someone was playing a trick on him just so that whoever it was could get a good laugh out of watching him be trapped in that situation.

"Zex…" Demyx's voice caused the teen to yelp loudly. It was a rare occasion to see Zexion show that much emotion. Even Demyx was surprised. He had never thought that he would wake up to see Zexion straddling him. He was…in a weird way…happy.

"Stay away from me!" Zexion blurted out hesitantly, trying his best to keep his face emotionless as always. He backed away from his friend hastily.

Demyx tried his usual grin, but then he changed his mind and he stepped forward towards the shorter boy in front of him. He raised his hands and rested them on the shorter male's shoulder, gripping them tightly. "What was that just now, Zex? Why…were you on top of me?"

Zexion blushed again and Demyx mirrored the blush. The lilac haired teen coughed and slapped Demyx's hands away. "I'm going out," he said sternly. He strode over to the table to retrieve his wallet then disappeared through the door.

--

Zexion released the biggest sigh he had ever exhaled when he was in Trader Joe's, choosing the ingredients he would need for the dinner that night. He began hesitating, wondering if he should hold the dinner. Demyx probably hated—no, Demyx _hated_ him for what he did this morning. That must be the sole reason why Demyx was upset. He should find another room to rent and leave Demyx. There was no way that everything would go back to the way it was, not after what happened this morning.

The Christmas song rang throughout the street. Zexion was out of the store with a bag of organic ingredients for the dinner. It was already noon without him knowing it. The street was crowded. There was supposed to be a Christmas festival that was going to be held in the City Square. One that involved fireworks, lots of singing, a big Christmas tree, treats, feasts, drinks, and ice skating. The ice stage had been prepared in the middle of the big square area up the stairs. Zexion walked through the crowds, all the while imagining how fun it would be to skate together with Demyx, even though he didn't know how to.

When he arrived in the apartment, Demyx had already taken a bath. The blond was sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching a Christmas movie marathon. The blond immediately jumped from where he was sitting when Zexion came into the room. He was already feeling a bit uneasy. "So, what did you buy?" he asked awkwardly.

Zexion glared at the blond with his most malicious expression. He stayed silent, not saying a single word and walked into the kitchen, putting the paper Trader's Joe bag down. Demyx followed silently from behind. His expression showed worry, anxiety, and hesitance.

"Umm, Zex," the blond scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and tried his grin.

"What?" Zexion hissed, his eyes half lidded, his lilac bangs obscuring half of his face.

Demyx jumped back a bit at his friend's hostility. He didn't expect Zexion to be _that_ upset. Was it really bothering him so much that he asked him what he was trying to do that morning? He wanted to know. "Are we…?" he paused, trailing off. "Are we going to have a Christmas feast tonight?" he gathered up his courage to ask.

Zexion looked at the blond in the eye. He blinked and hesitated, pausing in taking out the ingredients that he had bought. His lips were dry. Demyx was so uncomfortably close to him. In fact, he didn't know if he was merely imagining things, however, Demyx, who was still in his pajamas, kept stepping closer. Until the fridge door was shut and Zexion was sandwiched between Demyx and the refrigerator with his back against it. Crimson burst into the teen's face. He felt the warmth all over his body and he couldn't find his voice. It was as if his voice was stuck in his throat, refusing to come out. He coughed lightly and finally, he was able to find his voice. "What are you doing?" he blushed horribly, tilting his head to the side to avoid any kind of eye contact.

"Zex…what _are_ you doing?" Demyx whispered near the smaller teen's ears.

Zexion shivered, feeling tickled. He had no power to fight back his blush, his legs were becoming limp. "I'm…not doing anything," the teen breathed.

"You're…" Demyx paused, feeling very reluctant and bothered. "You're going to cook dinner, right?" he finally chose another topic, grinning and stepping away a bit—just a _little_ bit. He was still definitely _much_ too close for Zexion's likings.

The blush was gone and irritation and anger filled the teen's heart and it even flamed his stomach. The insides of his stomach were churning and he didn't like it. He needed to release his frustration and anger right away. He raised his right leg and then went straight ahead to kick Demyx's—men's—most sensitive body part.

"OW!" Demyx shouted, holding his crotch, jumping. "What'd you do that for?" he cried in pain.

The teen scoffed. "You deserved it. I'm moving out," he said grimly.

"Wait? What?! Moving out?" Demyx yelled, ignoring the pain in his lower region for a while. "But why?"

"It isn't working out and I don't see a point in living together any longer."

"What?" the blond shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"We are clearly uncomfortable with each other and it'd only lead to further antagonizing. It's pointless, so I've decided to move out," the other male reasoned calmly. "All these ingredients are for your food storage. Therefore, you won't run out of food, at least for a week after I'm out of here."

"What do you mean uncomfortable?! Everything's fine!" Demyx reasoned, trying to hold his friend, keeping him from stepping away. He gripped the other teen's wrist tightly, not willing to let go.

"I suppose, you are too dense to notice," the slate-haired teen muttered coldly.

"I'm not stupid, Zex!" Demyx shouted and to prove his point, he pressed his lips on his friend's.

Zexion gasped. It was all so sudden. Had his sexual frustration piled up to the point that it couldn't fit anymore? Had he become too obsessed with his friend that he couldn't even differentiate between reality and fantasy? Was it all really happening? Or was it simply his mind making up scenes that he would love to happen someday? It was all so vague and blurry. However, the soft lips above his felt so real and so…so…natural and comfortable. It was warming… It was heart-wrenching. For a while, he knew that his heart stopped beating.

The pair of lips lingered there, unwilling to move—as if time itself had stopped for them—for them to cherish the moment. Zexion was numbed and his brain was paralyzed. Demyx was a bit hesitant. He tilted his head to the side to get better angle of the soft lips in front of him. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment and he slowly and carefully darted his tongue out, asking for entrance to his friend's mouth. For so long, he had wanted to get a taste of that best friend of his. For so long, he had wanted to have this pair of lips sealed to his.

It wasn't until Demyx's tongue touched his lips that Zexion snapped back to his senses. He sighed, parting his lips. Then, to Demyx's surprise, Zexion suddenly pushed him. The blond was caught off guard and they ended up landing to the floor with Zexion on top off him. One of the slate-haired teen's hands rested on the blonds' chest while the other unoccupied one was used to pull their lips closer together.

Demyx's hand started moving, tangling in Zexion's silky hair and the other was used to caress his friend's slender waist. Their tongue battled and loud wet noises and moans could be heard ringing through the small apartment, accompanied by the sounds of the trickling rain. Zexion was unwilling to be dominated. He used his tongue to ravish every crevices of the blonds' mouth while pushing the other's wet muscle away.

Demyx grinned then submit. He gave up battling Zexion, giving in. He let the skillful tongue explore his mouth and he elicited moans. They were soon breathless, but they were still not moving, lips touching each other, breathing in and out roughly. Seconds later, Zexion finally pulled away, eyes never losing contact with Demyx's.

"That was…" the lilac haired teen breathed.

"Amazing…" Demyx added, grinning happily.

"Disgusting," Zexion stuck out his lips with emotionless face, his blush was still apparent.

"What?" Demyx protested unhappily. "But, you're the one…" he was cut off when those tender lips closed over his again.

"At least I enjoyed it," Zexion whispered shyly and smiled. It was the first smile from him that Demyx ever saw.

"I seem to…"

"Have a recollection from some cheesy soap opera?" Zexion chuckled, seemingly having no problem in reading Demyx's mind.

"Yes," the blond grinned, sneaking his arms around his friend's waist and pulling him down until their faces were millimeters apart. "It has been so...so long since I wanted to say this, Zex… I love you. I love you more than a friend."

"You didn't give the impression that you liked me that way," the teen debated, remembering back the scene that took place that morning, feeling rather uncomfortable with being that close to his apartment partner.

"I did!" the blond quarreled. "And you said you're learning the study of discerning people's emotion?" he teased.

"Shut up," Zexion muttered, hiding his face with his bangs.

Demyx reached out one of his hands while his other still stayed on Zexion's waist. With his left hand, he slowly pushed away the lilac haired teen's bangs. "You're hiding from me," he smiled and he leaned up, supported by his elbows to place his lips on Zexion's cheek. Both boys blushed. There were seconds of awkward silence that were finally shattered by Demyx's cheerful voice. "So, you still haven't answered me."

"Yes?" Zexion tilted his head to the side and he finally stood up when he noticed that he was still on top of his friend.

"There are two things that you haven't replied to me yet," the blond smiled, taking Zexion's hand as he offered to help him to stand.

"I'm going to cook tonight," Zexion answer, retracting his hand and moving over to put the two bags of Trader Joe's worth of ingredients into the refrigerator. Demyx towered behind him, seemingly reluctant to do anything but at the same time wanting to _do_ something.

"And…what about the answer to my other question?"

Zexion remained silent. "Merry Christmas, Dem," he turned, facing the blond and smiling.

"Hey! That's not what I want to hear," the blond pouted.

"Maybe someday, when it's not raining," the smaller teen answered.

Demyx grinned. "I love you, Zex!!!" he embraced the teen tightly, squishing said teen in his arms. The smaller teen yelped and blushed, then smiled.

It was going to be a long Christmas night. Who knew that the rain and Zexion's naughty behavior would lead to developing a deeper relationship with his friend? Zexion decided all of a sudden that he liked the rain after all, especially the rain on Christmas day.

--

O.O I'm sorry this is bad… D: -dies-

Anyways, Merry Christmas and happy New Year! Love you, Jean! Keep on with your crazy-ness, yeah? :D but don't hurt yourself and people in the process!

Hope you guys enjoyed! :D

-terra hotaru.


End file.
